Missing
by The-Cursed-Daughter
Summary: When John disappears without a word to anyone, Hellboy goes after him. Why did Boy Scout vanish? And why does Hellboy have a feeling that this isn't the least of their problems? John/Hellboy CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. Vanish

_This is my first John/Hellboy fic, (God, there seriously aren't enough of these, are there?), and is cowritten by Violet. _(Though Kit writes most of it, 'cause she's the better writer!)

_Shut up. I'm not._

Yes you are.

_ANYWAY, we want to thank Cold Creature for her advice, (Thank you!). So here ya go, enjoy!_

**_Warning: Swearing and M/M! This is Guy/Guy, if you don't like it, piss off! If you read it and you're against it, don't bitch to us._**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own Hellboy & Co. We only own Adam, Maggie, and Fausto._**

_(9/7/11)_

_(Hello, new and old readers. After a long hiatus, I've decided to rewrite this story. The plot will still be mostly the same, I'm just tweaking a few things with grammar/word choice and cleaning up some loose threads in the plot. Be patient...it might be a bit weird to read the story partially rewritten and partially old, but Vi and I will try to update as quickly as possible. Also, keep an eye out of our other stories, which will prolly also be rewritten.)_

_(Kit)  
_

* * *

John Myers glanced from his backpack to the piece of paper on his desk, unable to tear his gaze away from it. It had taken him weeks to work up the guts, but now he crept from his office—locking the door behind him as a habit—and poked his head into the corridor to make sure the coast was clear before making his way down the hall.

Stopping in front of Hellboy's room, the agent paced back and forth for what seemed like an eon before he reached into his pocket, taped a piece of paper to the door and strode quickly towards the agents' garage.

* * *

"What the _fuck_ do you mean? _You can't find him?_"

Hellboy tore through the hallways, scattering agents out of his way like leaves in the wind. Abe struggled to keep up with him, placing a webbed hand on the demon's shoulder. "They'll find him."

Red turned on his friend as he stormed across the threshold of his room. "They've been searching all mornin' and can't find jack-shit, and you're telling me I oughta let 'em waste the rest of the day?"

Liz appeared in the doorway. "John wouldn't have left without a reason, Red. Or he would have told us."

"Boy Scout coulda been kidnapped or somethin'!" Hellboy snapped and slammed his door shut, the metal echoing loudly. A small piece of paper fluttered where it was taped onto the giant lock. "Oh," Abe murmured, pulling the piece of paper from the door, "How did we miss that?"

The note was simple. _My office._

Hellboy took off, roaring, _"Manning!"_

The Director of the BPRD met Hellboy halfway to his office, his face already pink with irritation. "What do you want?"

Hellboy shoved the paper in Manning's face. "What the _hell_ is _this_?"

"I don't know. Maybe you ought to let me _read_ it before shoving it in my face!" Manning took a step back, batting the paper out of his face.

Red snarled. The edge of the paper he held crunched ominously. "We've been searchin' for Myers all fucking mornin' and then we find _this_? You better have a damn good reason fer this!"

Manning looked confused, muttering, "Myers, Myers, Myers—_oh_, one of your handlers! I didn't know he was missing."

Liz and Abe each grabbed one of Hellboy's arms to prevent him from flooring the other man. A cool, webbed hand pressed into the back of his neck. "Breathe, Red."

The demon turned on his former girlfriend, demanding, "How am I s'posed ta _breathe_ when Myers fucking vanished?"

Manning frowned, his face color inching closer towards red. "There's nothing in my office."

"Then whose?"

Manning crossed his arms, insisting, "Not mine."

Abe held a hand over the paper, his eyes closed in concentration. Suddenly he gasped. "John's."

"What?" Hellboy and Liz exclaimed at the same time, "Why?"

Red took of down the hall instantly, leaving the others in his wake. Two rights and the third left later, he was ripping the industrial-strength door off its hinges and tossing it into the corner like a piece of balsa wood. A neon orange sticky note was pasted to John's desk—the only thing on it, Hellboy noted, a lump settling in the pit of his stomach. John's desk was always buried in stacks of completed paperwork. Crossing the room in two steps, he snatched the note from the desk and read the words.

And read them again.

The third time, minutes later, Abe and Liz both read out loud over his shoulders, and he still couldn't believe it.

_-__I'm sorry.-_

"He left?" Hellboy asked, incredulous. And then louder, angry, _"_He_ left?"_

Abe frowned, his non-existent brows furrowing, "But why?"

Hellboy turned to him, his voice tight. "Did someone make Boy Scout write this?" The icthyo-sapien paused, and the demon growled. "Don't bullshit me, Blue. What happened here?"

"I'm sorry." Liz drew in a sharp breath, and Blue continued, "John _wanted_ to leave."

Liz glanced from Red to Blue, her expression sudden furious. "Did one of _us_ do something to _make_ him leave?" In unison, she and Abe looked at Hellboy.

"_What_?" Hellboy demanded, throwing his hands in the air, "I didn't do anything to 'im!" When they looked skeptical, he scowled. "Liz, ya know I'm a bastard, but I didn't chase the kid off!"

"You're sure?"

Tail lashing in frustration, the demon nodded. "I'm damn sure, Liz."

The fire-starter shrugged. "Then there's no point in jumping to conclusions." Clay walked down the hall past them, and Liz caught him by the arm. "Was there anything in John's room?"

Clay shook his head, not making eye contact with any of them. "No. Nothing out of the ordinary. It looks like he only took what was in his backpack already—wallet, spare change of clothes, probably a gun and maybe some toiletries."

"We're goin' after him." Clay started to protest, but Hellboy glared at him, his voice stony. "You ain't arguin' with me about this, Clay. Either you guys come with me or I'm going alone." His eyes settled on Liz, Abe and Clay in turn. "Problem with that?"

Liz exchanged a long look with Abe and grinned. "When do we leave?"

Hellboy faced Clay.

The agent groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Fine. Fine! But I swear to God, if you do _anything_ to attract attention, I'll kick your ass so hard you won't know what hit you!"

* * *

His back ached. And his neck. And pretty much all the rest of him. John groaned as he hauled himself upright, muscles screaming in complaint. The wooden boards he sat on clattered as the train sped down the tracks to God-knew-where. _I couldn't've just taken a cab._

But actually, he couldn't have. The cabbie had looked at him like he was a serial killer when he'd gotten into the cab, a bedraggled suit with a backpack and no idea where he was headed. And the rental car agency had refused cash—ditto with a ticket on a passenger train. Running out of ideas by the minute and dawn fast approaching he had wandered into a train yard and hopped on the first unoccupied freight car he had found.

Rifling through his backpack, the agent—_former agent,_ he thought grimly—pulled out a piece of gum and chewed, feeling the minty taste spreading down his throat. He'd swung by his apartment and grabbed a few more things, but toothpaste hadn't been one of them. He'd also taken all the cash out of his bank account, knowing the BPRD would freeze his account otherwise. He'd even gone so far as to throw his credit card out onto the street—his fraud insurance would cover it anyway.

Which explained why he was now sitting in a train car that smelled like unwashed human and rotten fruit.

The one thing he had regretted being unable to take was his motorcycle, but his license plates could be followed, and he had found a tracker planted behind one of his headlights.

Well...it wasn't the only thing he regretted leaving behind. John had to continuously fight the urge to turn around and go back. In the past two years, Liz, Abe and Hellboy had become his friends, even more in Hellboy's case. John was openly gay with his family and friends...but _definitely_ not at work. He knew Liz, Clay, and Abe wouldn't care—Liz described herself as a 'sexual dabbler', Clay's brother was gay, and Abe was, well, Abe—but there was no telling how Hellboy would react to the news that his nanny was gay.

And not _just_ gay, but infatuated with him.

_So you're running away to keep him from bashing your skull in?__,_ a little voice hissed in the back of his head. _Or just scared that he's really not going to need you after all?_ John groaned, cupping his face in his palms, kneading his forehead with the heels of his hands. This was too complicated. A sudden jolt slammed him into the side of the car, and John realized that the train was jerking to a stop. His ride was over.

Bright sunlight greeted him, and he gaped at the ocean stretching out in front of him. The train had pulled up close to the docks, and John picked his way across the tracks and plunged into the crowd, letting the push of bodies propel him away. He glimpsed a sign inviting him to take advantage of the membership campaign of the First North Carolina Bank, and he grinned. The train had taken him much farther than he had hoped. By now the BPRD obviously knew that he was gone, so the more distance he put between him and them, the better. Half of him wondered if they would even bother searching for him.

The crowd pushed him away from the beach, finally trickling off by a large field. Towering pipes half covered in colorful tarps loomed overhead, and playful music blared from large speakers placed haphazardly around massive caravans. John laughed. "A circus!"

"Hey, buddy! _Watch out!_"

The agent half-turned toward the voice, wondering if they were shouting at them, before his eyes spotted the large wrench hurtling down at him. His hand shot up and snatched the tool out of midair and the man on the ladder came sliding down. "I'm so fucking sorry, man! I didn't see you down there!"

John handed him back the wrench. "No problem." Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. "Say, you guys wouldn't happen to need a guy to help you set up, would you?" He pointed at the wrench. "It seems like you might need it, and I really don't have any place to go."

The man paused, and John smiled. "Please?"

A laugh startled the again, and the other man extended his hand. "You're a really lucky bastard, my friend. I'm Arthur, and I'm the construction manager. You just got hired." He jerked his thumb at a large black RV slightly apart from the others. "I really hope you aren't afraid of heights, because you're going to be helping the trapeze artists with their stuff—tightening the ropes, setting up the nets, that kind of thing. It'll take you a couple days to get the hang of things, so you might as well go introduce yourself now."

"Thanks!" John grinned and took off for the RV. So far so good—at least four states separated him from the BPRD; he had a job and a place to stay. He was happy, wasn't he?

The _real_ answer nagged at him, but he laughed loudly to shove it away. He climbed the small metal steps of the RV and gripped the doorknob. "After all," he told himself, "Who hasn't dreamed about joining the circus?"

* * *

_Well, that's the first one! Hope you liked it, please review! We live for constructive criticism!_

If you flame us, though? Oh, then I'll sic crazy wolf-girl Kit on you and she'll rip your throat out.

_She will._

_...Wait, what the fuck?_ You'll _sic_ me_? Bullshit!_

_Kit_ & Violet


	2. Search

_Okay, so we're not gonna upload as fast as we did with the other stories, to build up suspense or some shit like that. Anyway, PLEASE review and add to favs! _

_**Warnings: The usual. If you're reading the second one, you ought to know what to expect. **_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing but Maggie, Fausto, Adam and this crazy, twisted plot.**_

_(9/8/11)_

_(Remake of chapter two. Here the changes get slightly more noticeable, but I figure they just make the story flow better.)_

(Hey guys! My internet is uber-shit right now, so I can only say hi in short bursts! I'm glad to be back, too, and me and Kit are rewriting these stories as fast as we can, so we can move on to some really cool new ones that Kit's outlined.)

* * *

Hellboy, Abe and Liz sat in the back of giant Pepsi truck, their legs already numb from rattling across every bump and pothole in the road. Clay drove up front, occasionally sticking his head out the window to yell something particularly vile at fellow commuters. More than once, he swerved suddenly, the giant carriage of the truck lurching and trying to upturn the agents huddled inside.

A sweep of John's apartment revealed nothing that they didn't already know—he had packed quickly and lightly. He'd also taken all his money from the bank, but they'd gotten a lucky break; Myers apparently forgot that his card could be tracked. They found him in southern Maine, spending twenty bucks on Chinese takeout.

Hellboy's tail curled around one of the bench's legs, tightening until the metal crumpled. Clay saw the demon's expression in the rearview mirror, "Don't worry, HB, we're close. We'll bring him back."

Abe looked at him over book he was reading. "I'm sure whatever misunderstanding has occurred, we'll be able to resolve it. John is reasonable."

"No, Abe," Liz told him, "We're dragging him back first. Then we can talk. Right, Red?"

Hellboy nodded, too lost in his own dark thoughts to respond. Liz and Abe exchanged worried looks.

The house was easy to find—it was the only one for miles. Hellboy pounced out the truck before it came to a complete stop, shouldering the door open. He stormed back an elderly woman in the kitchen, her mouth open in awe. Clay rushed toward her to cover the demon. "Ma'm, there's nothing to worry about. We'll be gone before you know it."

Hellboy snorted as he stomped up the stairs, the wood complaining under him. A door with Caution tape and hazard signs was propped open. Red swung his head into one of the bedroom, where a chubby, pimply teen sat eating Chinese and scrolling through websites so fast that the glare from his glasses was just a giant blur. "Where's John?"

The kid looked up and almost swallowed his chopsticks. "Wh-who?"

The demon growled. "John Myers. About yea high," he gestured with his hand, "Brown hair, blue eyes, hair slicked back. Know 'im?"

The kid shook his head, shaking, and Liz stepped into the room behind Hellboy. "He's not here," she murmured.

Hellboy saw the credit card lying on the desk next to a half-eaten carton of fried rice. He crossed the room in three strides and hauled the kid off the bed. "Where'd you find the card?"

The boy choked and Hellboy shook him once to emphasize. "Okay, okay, man! I found it on a street in New York, and used it a couple times! I didn't think they'd track up this far, y'know?"

Hellboy didn't answer, just threw him onto the bed. As they headed back to the truck he snarled to Liz, "He _knew_ we were gonna track his card! He led us on a wild fucking goose chase!"

Abe smiled grimly. "He always was smart."

Red jumped into the truck, the whole frame shaking. He glared at his friend. "Smart enough to ditch the freaks?"

Liz smacked him on the back of the head. "John isn't like that," she said. Hellboy scowled, but Liz continued, "Think. Did he ever mention someplace he might like to visit, or has something important there?"

Abe paused. "He did tell me that he used to work in Quantico."

Clay shut the giant back doors. "Virginia it is."

* * *

As Hellboy got off the BPRD's jet, he wondered why Abe and Liz knew more about Boy Scout than he did. _It's because you never listened to him,_ a traitorous little voice in his head whispered, _you took him for granted._

Red growled and smacked himself in the forehead in a vain attempt to shut off the voice, groaning when he realized it would just bruise. He looked out at the giant city, wondering how the fuck they were going to find John.

* * *

Two days later, Hellboy was reaching the end out his rope. They had searched _everywhere_—the Quantico Marine Corp Base, the local hotels, _everywhere_. They'd even gone to _Wal-Mart_. The BPRD was running a missing persons ad on TV and in the papers, but there were no leads there either. He trudged back to Abe and Liz, who were debating where else John could have gone. "His uncle was buried in Orlando, Florida. We could try there next."

Clay nodded and they climbed back into the truck, heading back to the airstrip.

* * *

John flew through the air, arms stretched to reach for the trapeze bar. His fingers slapped the plastic, slipped past his palms, and he plummeted down.

A hand wrapped around his ankle, yanking him to a halt before he slammed into the net face-first. Slowly, he was let down to flop onto the net, and he glared up at the man on the trapeze above him. "How did I let you talk me into this?"

Someone laughed out of his line of vision, and a young woman jumped onto the net next to him, her arm slinging over his chest. "Adam's like that. He thought you could do it."

John made a face. "Gee, thanks Maggie. Your vote of confidence makes me warm and fuzzy inside."

"Well, Maggie's a bitch." Adam grinned, then scowled as Maggie wrestled off her boot and threw it at him.

It landed with a flop on the dirt stage, two feet from another gymnast who was halfway through a stretch. He glared up at the three on the net, running a hand through his auburn hair. "Please don't break the new guy? Arthur would kill us." He groaned at he sat down, stretching to reach for his ankles. "John, do me a favor and grab a water bottle?"

"Sure, Fausto." John grinned rolled off the net, landing squarely on the ground and grabbing a water bottle from a table off to the side. This was his fifth day at the circus, and he was feeling great. Brushing his hair from his face, he tossed the bottle to Fausto. Now that Manning had his face posted on every billboard from here to New York, it helped to cover his face.

Maggie patted him on the shoulder. "C'mon," she said, pulling him back to the net, "Can you raise the trapeze on the far right? I keep slipping on the catch and I need to get it down by the time we get to Orlando."

"Orlando, _Florida_? Cool." His uncle was buried in Florida; he had died on vacation. John would finally had time to visit the grave.

_"...if you know where he is, please contact his family at the number below. They miss him __very much, and..."_

John turned as he heard Manning's voice on the small TV. His picture flashed on the screen, smiling. "Y'know," Fausto said as he took a drink from his bottle, "That guy kinda looks like you, John. Has the same first name, too."

John laughed, if not nervously. "I know. You won't believe the number of people who've stopped me because of this guy. I've never even _been_ to New York."

Maggie shrugged. "Maybe's he's your long lost twin. You never know." She sauntered back to the ladder and scaled it, kicking up her legs and glancing down at John. "Come on up. I'll show you where it needs adjusting.

John smiled tightly. In a sense, John Myers _was_ his twin. It was his previous, other life. The one he couldn't go back to.

"Hey, John! Are you listening to me?"

Myers was pulled from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah. Adjust the ladder. Sure."

Maggie rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Please review and tell us what you think. Don't flame._

Or else I'll sic crazy wolf-girl Kit on you. She'll rip your throats out.

_She's serious. I will._

_Kit &_ Violet


	3. Refuse

_Well, people are liking it, thank God! This just gets more and more interesting, don't it? We're reaching the end of our prewritten part, so bear with us if there are delays! My mom doesn't know I have this account, so it's hard to write this and not get caught, even with my own laptop!_

Ditto for me.

_Anyway review, add to favs (Thanks for that, by the way), and enjoy!_

_**Warning: The usual...and some Abe smartass-ness. **_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing but Maggie, Fausto, Adam and this plot.**_

_(9/16/11)_

_(Rewrite of chapter three. A few slight changes.)_

* * *

"You know, Hellboy, I'm a bit surprised you care so much about some chump from the nanny squad."

Hellboy jerked his head up, wary of Abe's strange tone. "What the _fuck_ are ya talkin' about, Blue?"

Abe looked at him coolly, and the demon's anger flared. Blue knew something he wasn't sharing. Then, suddenly, "You love him."

The demon spluttered. "I-I do not!"

"Liar."

Abe's voice was harsh, and Hellboy began to get angrier. "You're full of shit, Abe. I don't love him! He's just Boy Scout. Like you're just Abe, and Liz is just Liz."

"And you're just a liar." Abe held his gaze. "You can't lie to me, Hellboy."

Hellboy was standing before he even realized he had moved, looming menacingly over the icthyo-sapien—but still, Abe was cool as a cucumber—as Liz climbed into the truck. She looked over the two of them, worried. "What's going on here, boys?"

Abe didn't look away from Hellboy. "He thinks he can lie to a telepath." He turned to look at Liz. "He loves John."

"Abe, I'm gonna fuckin' kill you if you—"

Liz's gasp cut him off. She pressed her hand to her mouth before grinning. "You _are_ lying, Red!"

"I am not!" he roared, shaking the plane.

"Why else would you be so defensive?"

Hellboy paused for a long time, then deflated, sitting back down. He jabbed a stone finger at Abe. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Abe's eyes widened. "John disappearing? Of course not! But confronting you and having Liz come in at the exact moment to side with me—yes."

The demon buried his head in hands. "I'm gonna kill the both of you."

Liz sat down next to him, patting him on the back. "No you're not, Red. But you are going to tell John."

"The hell I am!" He jerked away from her, fixing her with a glare. "And don't ya tell him either!"

Abe shrugged. "Why not?"

Hellboy shot to his feet. "_Look at me._ I'm huge, red, and I _have a tail_. Where do you see _gay_ or _has-the-hots-for-his-nanny_ fittin' in there?"

Abe shook his head and Liz groaned. "You're impossible, Red."

The demon rose and headed out of the plane. "Damn straight." Turning to step onto the tarmac, he ran smack into Clay, scattering papers everywhere. "Shit, sorry, Clay!"

"Nah, it's not a problem." He retrieved the papers as Liz and Abe joined them. "There's a circus in town and I pulled some strings. Want to go?"

"A circus?" Liz arched an eyebrow. "That sounds good. What do you guys think?"

Abe nodded and Hellboy grunted, walking away from them. "This will be good for Red," Blue whispered to his companions, "If he doesn't relax soon, we'll have to lobotomize him."

* * *

"I feel like an idiot," Red muttered from behind his lion mask. It was dark out, but he and Abe were bundled up in trench coats, hats, scarves, mittens, boots, and animal masks they had bought at the circus.

"You look like one too," Liz said, and even from behind her cat mask, Hellboy could hear the grin in her voice.

Clay lifted up his monkey mask and smiled. "Don't fight. We're here to have fun. Come on, our seats are front row."

Hellboy leaned back in the seat as the lights came on and the ringmaster started to announce the acts. He sat through the clowns and dancing poodles, and through the trapeze routine, seeing without really paying attention.

But suddenly, movement on the far end of the ring caught his eye. A workman hand scrambled partway up the poles holding the net and tightened some of the supports. He looked oddly familiar...

The ringleader spotted the man moments after Hellboy. "And that's John! He's our resident worker drone!" Red perked up at the name John, but soon realized it wasn't him. The man's hair hung loosely in his face, and his baggy overalls made it impossible to guess at the shape of his body. The ringleader gestured at him, and the spotlight narrowed on him. "Come on, John, show these folks a trick while we're waiting for Maggie and Fausto!"

Hellboy snorted and leaned back in his seat—idiots. And then, the man spoke.

John tightened the last bolt with his wrench and laughed, "Safety first!" before comically wobbling off the ladder and landing in a heap on the ground. Jumping back up, he bowed dramatically. The audience roared with laughter.

But Hellboy jerked up straight. "Boy Scout," he whispered in awe.

Myers froze, hearing him, and panicked eyes shot in the demon's direction. Liz, Abe and Clay leaned forward, Liz gasping and half-rising from her seat. "Boy Scout," Hellboy hissed a little louder, "John!" Like a bullet, John turned and disappeared into the back of the tent.

Red growled—Boy Scout had _purposely_ walked away from them. He recognized them and ran!

"Was that who I _think_ it was?" Abe asked, squinting behind his snake mask.

The demon nodded and stood. "You guys stay here, I'm goin' after Myers."

Red marched around the back of the tent, spotting Myers talking to some old guy. "...be right back. I'm just going for a walk." The old guy nodded, and John took off. Hellboy broke out into a run, cursing as his boots clomped across the hard-packed ground. When he was about thirty feet from Boy Scout, the younger man heard him, picking up his pace and putting feet between the two of them. The demon growled, and sped up to match, tackling the human to the ground.

John scrambled up and turned to move again, but Hellboy's tail snaked around his leg. "Oh no, you don't!"

As Hellboy climbed to his feet and ripped off his ridiculous mask, John stayed silent, watching the demon impassively. "Damnit Myers, why the hell are you running?"

No answer.

"Boy Scout, why the fuck did you _leave_? We've been searching for you _everywhere_! Me, Liz, Abe and Clay have been up and down the East Coast already!"

Silence. John just looked at him, defiant. Hellboy gripped the human by the shoulders and hauled him off the ground. "John, don't make me take this fist and clock you with it!"

"Go ahead."

Red paused, taken aback. He lowered the agent to the ground, but wrapped his tail around the human's waist. _"What?"_

"I said _go ahead_, Hellboy," John enunciated, like he was talking to a four year old, "Hit me if you want."

Hellboy opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "Boy Scout, I was just kiddin'. I'm not really gonna hit ya."

John ran a hand through his hair, irritated. "Goddamnit, Hellboy, did it cross your mind that I wanted to leave?"

The demon scowled. "Yeah, I kinda guessed that from your _fucking_ _note_!"

"So why the hell are you _following_ me!" John snapped, his blue eyes flashing, "If I wanted to leave, _why_ are you coming after me to drag me back someplace I _don't want to go_!"

"But why d'you leave? You had to've known we'd come after ya!"

"Because I was _sick_ of being there, okay?" John shouted, "I couldn't stand being there anymore, and if you really _cared_, you would've just fucked off!" The human turned to leave, but Hellboy's tail held him tight. "Let me go, Hellboy."

"But—"

"I said, let me fucking go!"

Hellboy's tail dropped from the younger man's waist, and the agent started walking away. "Just go home, Hellboy," he tossed over his shoulder, "If you honestly care, go home."

Hellboy watched, speechless, as John disappeared the way they had come, before making his own way back to the tent. Liz, Abe and Clay were waiting for him outside. He didn't stop as he walked past them. "We're going home."

"What? Why?" Clay asked.

"Because John doesn't want to go back."

* * *

Hellboy sat in his father's study next to Abe's tank, sulking. Abe floated up to his chair and tapped on the glass separating them. "Hellboy. _Hellboy._ Earth to Red, are you alright?"

"Hn."

Liz walked in, wrapping her arms around the demon. "I'm sorry, HB."

The demon looked up at her. "Not your fault."

Clay stuck his head in the doorway, "Manning's calling a meeting. You guys are supposed to be there."

Manning and several agents were already waiting for them in the briefing room. Red looked at the empty seat to his right, where John should have been sitting.

"So," Liz asked, "What's up?"

Manning opened a file. "There have been reports of a trio of demons parading the country in a circus act, killing people and feeding on souls."

Abe bristled. "What's the name of the circus and the demons?"

"The circus is the Flying Arbor Twins Circus. You'll be looking for Magretha, Adam, and Fausto."

Blood drained from Liz's face and Hellboy watched hers, Abe's and Clay's gazes slowly meet. "What? What are we all shitting our pants for?"

Liz swallowed. "Hellboy," she began quietly, "The Flying Arbor Twins Circus was the one we saw in Orlando."

The pieces were beginning to click in the demon's head, but he asked, "So?"

"The acrobat John was fixing the net for," Clay looked away uncomfortably, "they announced that her name was Maggie."

A ball of dread settled in the pit of Red's stomach. "You're sayin' Boy Scout's..." The demon launched out of his chair, heading for the Pepsi truck. Abe, Liz and Clay hurried after him. "That idiot!" Hellboy roared, "Leave it to John to get stuck in the middle of a freak show full of demons! We gotta get him out of there!"

Abe hurried past him, climbing into the truck. "They have a pattern—they feed only on the new moon."

"Yeah? When's that?" Hellboy hauled ass into the truck, checking over his Samaritan as the engine roared to life.

"In three days. When the show is performing in South Dakota."

* * *

"Hey John," Adam said, "Great show, huh?"

John smiled. "Wicked. You guys were great." He watched Maggie yank off her leg warmers. "So, what's Maggie short for?"

She grinned, and Fausto and Adam laughed. Maggie glanced at them and answered, " Magretha."

* * *

_Dun, dun, dun, DUN! Get's creepy, don't it? Anyway, please review, we like constructive criticism. _

And if you flame, well, you know, I'll sic Kit on you to rip your throat out.

_Yup. Basically. _

_Kit _& Violet


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, from here on out, the story gets really twisted, so pay attention, 'kay? Peya Luna, we know you hate cliffies, but that's the fun of it!! Anyway, enjoy and add to favs!_

_**Warning: The usual**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing but Maggie, Fausto, Adam and this crazy, twisted plot. Oh, and irobayne.**_

* * *

Hellboy sat in the jet, mulling over what he was going to say to John when they caught up to him. Now that he had come to terms with the fact that he _like_ liked him—_after having it _explained_ to me,_ the demon bitterly remembered—how was he supposed to tell the kid without being shot down?

"We'll be landing shortly, please fasten your seatbelts." The pilot's voice buzzed over the intercom. Abe walked over and sat across from Hellboy. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. 'M fine, Blue."

The ichthyo-sapien placed a hand on Red's arm. "We're getting him out of there. And then you two can talk." Hellboy raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know we need to talk?"

Abe spread his hands. "Well, you are going to tell him, aren't you?"

Hellboy didn't answer.

* * *

John pulled on his normal clothes after he hopped out of the shower. The South Dakota show had gone great, and he hadn't seen eye or tail of Hellboy. The human sighed as he stepped outside in the night, sucking in the crisp air. Suddenly, a hand covered his mouth, and another wrapped around his waist. The young man struggled and bit, but jerked back when he realized the hand he was biting was made out of stone.

Red finally let go of John when they were at least a mile into the park. John moved away from him. "What are you doing here?!"

Hellboy grinned. "Ya can't keep _me_ away, Boy Scout."

John's expression hardened. "I told you to leave."

Red sighed and put a hand on John's shoulder. "Look Boy Scout, can ya at least tell me _why_? And elaborate."

Boy Scout's shoulders drooped. "Fine. You guys didn't need me anymore." Red made a face. "No, _listen_ to me, HB. I already know I'm bad at my job, I hear it from Manning and the other agents all the time. You were right before, how the hell _did_ I get a job pushing pancakes? Because I was the _only one_ who was available for a transfer, that's why."

Hellboy's jaw kept dropping farther and farther as he listened. "Are you fuckin' _hearing_ yourself?" he demanded, "Boy Scout, whoever's been sayin' that shit's an _idiot_, an' since when do ya even _listen_ to Manning?! You're always followin' me into all sorts of crazy shit, even when I _tell_ you not to, even when you could get _killed_! You talk with Abe—'cause God knows nobody else gets a fuckin' word of his science mumbo-jumbo—you keep me and Manning from killing each other, you hang out with Liz to keep her from fryin' us all, and you've saved my ass from being booted out more times that I can count!" Hellboy sighed. "Look, you're a great guy and...I love ya."

John stepped back, positive he was joking. He waited for the punch line, but one didn't come. Hellboy seemed to sense this, and deciding that actions were more his strong point, he wrapped his tail around John's waist and crashed their lips together.

John gasped in shock and tried to pull back, but Hellboy pressed him into a tree, taking the advantage and tasting John's mouth with his tongue. The demon could sense the younger man relax and felt him moan against his lips. When air became a necessity, Red pulled away, but kept his grip on the human. Boy Scout was panting. "Wow."

Hellboy grinned. "Are you sure ya don't want to come back _now_?" John was about to answer, when a hiss sounded from behind one of the trees. "_Aw_, isn't that _sweet_. Such a _pity_ to break this up, isn't it?"

Red stepped away from John and drew his gun. "Where the hell are you?!"

Two demons stepped out of the shadows in front of him. Hellboy realized that it was Magretha and Fausto from the file pictures. The chick gestured with her finger and John's body slid across the clearing towards her, stopping only when Red tightened his tail around the kid's waist. "Hey," he asked, "Where's the third one of you guys?"

"Peek-a-boo."

Hellboy felt something cold press against his neck. "Oh shit."

* * *

John watched as Adam pressed what looked like a dagger to Hellboy's neck. "Hello, John. Nice night to be out, isn't it?" Adam grinned, "Feelin' kinda _hungry_, aren't you?"

"Now, human," Maggie said, her fangs peeking out through her smile, "You'll be coming with us."

Red growled. "Like _hell_ he is!" Adam pressed the knife a little harder into his neck. "You don't have a say in this." He turned to Boy Scout. "This is poisoned. I stab him with it, and he dies within minutes. Unless you come with us quietly."

John opened his mouth to answer, but Hellboy hissed, "Don't do it, Meyers."

The human ignored him—much to Hellboy's dislike—and said, "Fine. I'll go."

"Kid, are you _kiddin'_ me? They're gonna _eat you_!"

John smiled sadly as he pried Hellboy's tail from his waist. "Better me than you."

As soon as the other two left with John, Hellboy felt the cool metal leave his skin. He turned around to clobber Adam, but he was already gone.

* * *

John tried not to look at Hellboy's face when he agreed to go with Maggie. _You fucking idiot,_ John silently berated himself, _why the hell did you leave your gun!_

Suddenly, Maggie stopped in front of him. John turned around to look at Fausto, and the world went black.

* * *

"Well," Fausto asked looking at the young man sprawled on the grass, "Can we eat?"

Maggie nodded, but Adam's voice stopped them, "Don't. We'd be fools to waste this."

The she-demon raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean? He's a human, he's food."

Adam gestured at John. "Didn't you see the..._exchange_ between him and the demon?"

Fausto licked his lips and without taking his eyes off of John, asked, "So? Whoop-de-_fuckin'_-doo, they're in love."

"That demon was _Anung Un Rama_!" Adam hissed. The change of atmosphere was instantaneous. Maggie's eyes widened and Fausto's jaw dropped. "You know the legend. Whoever sacrifices the heart of Anung Un Rama gains his power!"

Maggie shrugged. "Didn't look so powerful to me."

"Besides," Fausto added, "If we want his heart, why not just go cut it out?" Adam growled and smacked the other male upside the head. "It's a metaphor, dumbass!" He pointed at John. "_He's_ the demon's heart!"

Maggie smiled greedily. "So what are we waiting for? Let's do it now!"

Adam frowned. "That's the problem. We have to make the demon _say_ that he loves John. _Then_ we can kill the human."

"So what'll we do until then?"

Adam grinned at Maggie. Out of his pocket, he drew a small vial of purple liquid. Maggie and Fausto drew back warily. That was irobayne, potent enough to turn humans into demons, but turned demons to ash. "We make him one of us."

* * *

Hellboy stormed back to where the agents were gathered. Manning demanded, "Did you get them?"

Hellboy ignored them and walked straight to Liz and Abe. "They got John! They were gonna kill me, an' he went with 'em instead! He's gonna die!"

"Oh well."

Hellboy turned around slowly and glared at Manning. "What d'you say?"

Manning shrugged. "Oh well. We tried. The demons got away and we can't do anything about that until they pop up again."

"What about John!"

The director of the BPRD pointed a finger at the demon. "He's probably been eaten by now. You can't think about it anymore. In fact, you are to completely forget about Agent Meyers; somebody reported seeing a giant snake in the river ten miles from here, and Abe says it's a sea-serpent or something."

* * *

GRR, Manning is such an _ass_! Anyway, please review, but don't flame or Kit will rip your throat out.

_Kit _& Violet.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, so basically I finished the whole story except for the lemon (wink, wink), so I decided to fuck waiting and post them all NOW, dammit!!_

Chill, Kit.

_NEVER!! The lemon will come later...like in a day or so._

_**Warning: The usual**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing but Maggie, Fausto, Adam and this crazy, twisted plot.**_

* * *

Hellboy slammed the door shut in the face of one of his new nannies; Elliot or Michael or whatever the hell this one's name was. It had been three weeks since South Dakota, and Hellboy had fallen into a routine; eat, sleep, shoot the baddies, tell the nannies to fuck off, lock himself inside his room for the rest of the day.

The demon flopped face down onto his bed. When he heard the door creak open, he snapped, "Damnit Meyers, learn how to knock!" before he caught himself. Boy Scout wasn't around anymore.

"Hey Red," Liz said quietly, picking up a cat and sitting down on the bed, "Are you ever gonna snap out of this funk?"

"Mm," came the muffled reply. Liz sighed and rubbed a hand up and down the demon's back. "Please come out. Abe's already missing you; you haven't gone to see him in ages."

Red groaned and hauled himself up, navigating the hallways to the study. Abe was swimming and reading five books at the same time. The usual. "Good to see you, Hellboy."

Hellboy nodded in reply and slumped in chair...just as the red alarm went off.

* * *

"Remind me again why _we're_ here?" Liz asked Hellboy's newest nanny, "This is bank robbery."

The man shrugged, running a hand through his gelled hair. "Because Manning thinks that a demon is responsible. As far as we know, the perp is still in the bank. You're supposed to get in, get them, and get out."

As the garbage truck backed up into the bank's back door, Hellboy loaded his Good Samaritan absently. Two agents held open the door for them, and Liz patted his shoulder in a sisterly way as they went in.

The fucking bank was completely dark. Hellboy grunted, _like it would've killed the agents to put in some lights._ Liz, Abe and Red spread out; their communicators were small pinpricks of colored light in the darkness.

Something skittered across the ground to Hellboy's left. He swung his flashlight around in time to see something human-like run across the floor at a stoop. Red heard Liz turn behind him, she had seen something too. "Hey, guys," Hellboy started, knowing the agents would hear him through the communicator, "I think there's more than—"

Suddenly, a foot plowed into Red's chest, propelling him into the bank counters, cracking the marble. Liz and Abe stood back to back, until something grabbed Abe's arm and swung him into the wall. The fire-starter began shooting, but a third creature stole her gun.

And then, the lights flicked on. Hellboy picked himself up, brushing off bits of rubble from his coat. The demon looked up and his jaw dropped.

"_John?"_

* * *

John shook his head groggily as his vision swam. He groaned, and Fausto looked down at him from a balcony. "He's up," the demon told Maggie, "You're on."

John groaned again and looked up at Maggie as she walked in. "Hello. Good to see you're up." Boy Scout back up against the wall as the demon walked towards him. "Relax," she said, "We're all friends here."

John crossed his arms. "Yeah, sure. You threatened to kill Hellboy, wanted to eat me, and then knocked me up over the head. We're best pals."

Maggie shrugged. "Bygones. Besides, are you sure Hellboy is such a good friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"John, he _left_ you. Didn't you see? He didn't even _fight_ for you, he just _let_ you leave. He turned you into _this_."

John arched an eyebrow. "Into what?" he asked worriedly. Then he looked down at his hands and gasped. His skin had paled drastically, and his finger and toenails had become three-inch claws. Maggie handed him a mirror and he looked at his face. His hair hung loosely in front of his eyes; which had turned blood red. The ex-human pulled back his lip and looked at his new fangs. John shakily returned the mirror. "Hellboy did this?"

Maggie nodded. "Right before we left the clearing, he yelled something and you collapsed. You changed like this overnight. You're one of us now." The she-demon continued. "Do you believe me now? Anung Un Rama _hurt_ you, John. He was _never_ your friend. Did you think he _loved_ you? If he loves you, why isn't he looking for you now? Has he even tried? It was a lie. He would have taken what he wanted and then left." She smiled. "_We_ care, though. You trusted us when you thought we were like you, and now that you're like us, why not continue to do the same?"

The newest demon looked at her, deciding. Hellboy and Liz had broken up several months ago. They had a hot few months, but they were too into each other to last. They had more of a brother/sister relationship, and that suited the two just fine. What Maggie said made sense, there were no other girls in the bureau, but Red had needs like everyone else; Boy Scout was the only logical choice. John mentally scoffed; not that Hellboy used much logic. "So now what?" he asked.

Maggie grinned. "Now...now we get revenge." She left John to change into new clothes, and joined Adam and Fausto in an adjoining room.

"_We care_, John," Fausto mimicked, "_Trust us_, John. God, that was fucking _perfect_. Magretha, you are a _goddess_."

* * *

John waited in the dark bank, tapping his foot impatiently. "Are they here yet?" Adam patted him on the shoulder. "Out for blood, are we? Don't worry rookie, they'll be here soon, and then you can get Hellboy." John flexed his claws. "Can't wait."

Adam looked back at Maggie and Fausto and winked.

The back doors to the bank creaked open. _Finally,_ John thought, _show time_.

The rookie dropped to the ground and sprinted across the glass-strewn floor, Hellboy's flashlight millimeters behind him. He heard Maggie go around Liz, Fausto hung from the chandelier, and Adam stood feet away from Abe in the darkness. Suddenly Hellboy spoke, "Hey guys," he said, "I think there's more than—"

John spun and kicked Hellboy in the chest, hearing the satisfying crunch as the demon slammed into the counters. Adam grabbed Abe away from Liz and swung him into a wall, and Maggie tore the gun out of Liz's grip. John sprinted back to his place on the upper level balcony railing and Adam gave the thumbs up. Fausto connected the two electrical cords, and the chandelier and other various lamps flickered to life. John's eyes narrowed against the light.

Boy Scout watched as Hellboy stood and looked up at him. Red's jaw dropped, and John smirked. _Boy, I bet Red's surprised to see me alive?_

"_John?"_

"What?" John asked, his fangs glinting through his smirk, "Surprised to see me?"

* * *

Hellboy barely heard John's snarky line. Boy Scout balanced on the railing of the upper level of the bank, his arms crossed across his chest, and a smirk gracing his lips. But the kid had _changed_. His soft blue eyes were blood red, and narrowed. His fingers were topped with shiny, pointy claws, and his skin was sickeningly pale. He had _fangs_, for Christ's sake! And that smile on his face...it was..._Sadistic_, Hellboy realized. "What happened to you, John?"

The kid's eyes narrowed even further. "As if you don't know," he hissed. The rookie's eyes flicked into the corner, and Hellboy watched Blue pick himself up from the wall. For someone so lanky, Abe made one hell of a dent. _Or maybe,_ Hellboy thought,_ somebody threw him _that_ hard into the wall._

"What are you talking about, John?" Liz asked as she carefully reached behind her back for her second gun. Maggie aimed her stolen gun at the fire-starter. "Not so fast. Hands where I can see them." The three BPRD agents raised their hands slowly, but Hellboy smiled.

"Hey," Fausto asked from the chandelier, "Un Rama's smiling. What the hell's he gonna—"

Adam's eyes widened. "_Shit!_ He has a _tail_!"

Hellboy's grin widened. "Bingo!" he snapped as he pulled his gun from his belt and fired a few shots into the demons, missing. John leaped to the ground, but instead of heading for Hellboy, he slid across the floor and slashed at Abe's neck. The respirator stopped the blow, and John flipped back onto the railing. "You missed," Red told him.

The rookie smirked. "Did I?" Suddenly, Abe's respirator fell apart where it was sliced, air quietly hissing out of it. The ichthyo-sapien clutched at his neck. "My respirator!"

Liz glared up at the ex-agent. "John! What did you do that for! He'll die without that!"

John made a face of mock surprise and confusion. "Oh, was I not supposed to touch that?"

Hellboy growled. _What the hell's wrong with the kid?_ He glared at the other demons, who stood on the railing, watching the show. "What's wrong with John? What'd you bastards do to 'im!"

Magretha shrugged. "We didn't do anything. This was all his idea. He planned this." She looked at the rookie and nodded to Abe; who had collapsed, Liz kneeling above him. "You better move, Boy Scout. That's one's gonna die before you get to him if you don't hurry."

For some reason, hearing that demon bitch use the nickname that only he used enraged Hellboy. _"Don't you fucking call him that!" _He switched his gun into his left hand and fired at the she-demon; clipping her waist. Red smirked as she dropped to the bottom floor.

"Red," Liz called to him, "We've got to hurry, Abe's suffocating!" Hellboy glanced at Blue; the fish-man's skin was turning a purplish color. Keeping his gun aimed at the demons, he ran to the others. Meanwhile, Adam and John had dropped to the ground, helping Maggie up. "We had better get out of here," Fausto said, "We can hunt them another night."

Hellboy caught John's eye as the demons turned to leave. "Kid!" he yelled, "Ain't you going to help Abe?"

John didn't answer, and the demons disappeared into the darkness of night.

* * *

_Ooh, conflict!! Anyway review but don't flame or I'll rip your throat out!!_

_Kit &_ Violet


	6. Chapter 6

__

Um, enjoy and review!! PLEASE!! OR ELSE WE'LL TAKE THE STORY DOWN!!

_**Warnings: The usual**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing but Maggie, Fausto, Adam and this crazy, twisted plot.**_

* * *

Hellboy sat next to Abe's temporary tank in the infirmary as doctors picked bits of glass and marble out of his back. "How ya feeling, Blue?"

Abe sighed. "Fine. It's a good thing I had a spare respirator in the truck, isn't it?" Red winced as a particularly pointy pair of pliers jabbed into his back. "Ow! _Watch it_, will ya?"

Liz walked in, cradling her bandaged wrist. Magretha's claws had done a number on her hand. "Hellboy, you don't need to take it out on the doctors, they're just doing their jobs."

"Fuck that, did you _see_ Boy Scout? What did they do to 'im! They turned him into one of _them_!" Red yelled. "And he was gonna _kill_ us! That bitch said _he_ planned it! They turned him against us!"

Abe shrugged. "Red, it's not his fault; he's probably not even thinking straight. Who knows what they've done to his mind, let alone his body?" The ichthyo-sapien turned in his tank. "He might not even be in control anymore."

Red stood up, a pair of pliers sticking out of his back. "Don't say that! He has to still be okay!" The demon looked at his friends. "Don't he?"

Liz stood and patted him on the shoulder. "John's gonna be alright, Hellboy. We'll get him back, I promise."

* * *

John punched a wall, vaguely satisfied as the stucco crumbled under his fingers. The demons hid in the subway as Adam bandaged Maggie's wound. "Stupid red fucker," the she-demon muttered. Fausto glared at an old poster. "Well, that went well."

Adam shrugged. "Don't worry about it. That was just practice. John, you know the BPRD, what would cripple them?"

John pondered this. "Manning's a fucking neat freak, and so was I. Everything was organized and folded and shit." The rookie snapped his fingers. "I got it. I know where the files are. The BPRD's a secret organization, and if we were to leak several of the more frightening and deadly files to the press..."

Adam grinned. "Perfect. Are you going yourself?" John nodded. "Good. Leave now, and we'll meet back at HQ."

As John left, Maggie turned to Adam. "We don't need any fucking files. Why'd you send him after those?"

"Because," Adam said as he tied the last bandage, "I've been doing my own research. The room with all those files is right next to Anung Un Rama's room."

"So the demon will hear John," Fausto finished, "And then..."

Maggie smiled. "And then Anung Un Rama will say the magic words."

* * *

John crouched outside the late Professor Broom's study. Sneaking in had been a walk in the park, especially now that he had super human speed and agility. In his hand he cradled a vial of sleeping powder. He snuck into the study, where Abe floated, surprisingly reading only one book, a mechanical arm turning the pages for him. The fish-man looked up and his eyes widened. "John, what are you doing here?"

The demon didn't answer; he poured the powder into the tube that brought Abe his rotten eggs. "John, what are you doing?" Abe repeated, raising his voice. The ichthyo-sapien opened his mouth to say something else, but instead his eyes closed. John smiled. _Perfect, it worked._

After disposing of several other guards, the rookie stood in front of the file room. He opened the door with a card he swiped, and began flipping through the cabinets of files.

"Oi, who the hell's there?"

John froze; he recognized the voice, even though it was groggy with sleep. He grabbed several of the files marked with red tags and ran.

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Hellboy rubbed his eyes sleepily as he glanced at the big block letters on his alarm clock. 3:13 am. Red groaned and rolled over, scattering cats as he tried to get to sleep. But the heavy thumping noises that had woken him to begin with were replaced by rustling. The demon sat up wondering, _who the fuck is up in the file room at three in the morning?_

The demon brushed the cats off his chest as he stood up and unlocked the giant vault door. "Oi," he asked, "who the hell's there?"

The rustling stopped. Suddenly, someone burst from the file room, taking off at a run in the opposite direction. Hellboy recognized the figure. _John! The kid's come back!_

Hellboy took off at a run after him, barely keeping up as the younger man led him through random hallways and rooms. Finally, they arrived at the cafeteria. _Thank God,_ Hellboy thought, _there's no way he'll be this fast with all these tables in the way. _

Hellboy's jaw dropped as John took off at a flying run, and slid under the tables, emerging at the other side. _Goddamn Boy Scout and his goddamn super agility,_ Hellboy mentally grumbled as he jumped onto the tables, hopping from one to another. When he finally cleared the tables he could still smell John, and took off after him.

As Red burst outside, he could see John heading for the gates, which hung open. He chased the younger man into the alleys surrounding the BPRD headquarters, finally cornering him in a dead end. Hellboy's gaze flicked to the files John was clutching to his chest. "Y'know Scout," he said, "If you wanted to borrow some files, ya coulda just _asked_."

John glared at him, but didn't say anything. "Why d'you come back?" Hellboy continued, coming closer to the kid. Finally he stood right in front of him. "Did you miss me?"

Hellboy pressed his lips to John's, feeling the other tense beneath him. Red didn't stop though; he placed his hands on John's hips and pushed him into the wall, pressing a knee in between Boy Scout's legs. Red pulled back a moment and then kissed him again, this time running his tongue across John's lips. He felt the younger man gasp, and took the advantage to delve his tongue into John's mouth, wrestling with the kid's. John seemed to get more into it, gripping Hellboy's shoulders, kissing back for all he was worth.

* * *

John rubbed up and down Hellboy's leg and groaned obscenely. It felt so good, Hellboy's arms tight on his waist, his tongue dueling with his own. Suddenly he heard Maggie's voice, _"He'll take what he wants and then he'll leave you behind..."_

The younger man snapped out of his haze of lust, just as Hellboy latched onto his neck and sucked on a spot there. John dug in with his claws and shoved the demon's shoulders, pushing him off. Hellboy stood, confused. Had he done something wrong? "Get the hell away from me!" John snapped, his crimson eyes flashing.

"What's wrong?" Hellboy asked, still confused.

"You! You just take whatever you want, don't you, Hellboy?" John hissed, "You and Liz are over so I'm the only reasonable one around to screw?!"

Hellboy's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck are you yammering about?"

"About that bullshit you told me in South Dakota! You don't really love me, do you? I'm just available! And then you did this to me!"

Hellboy gaped. "Huh? I didn't turn you into a demon! Are you _in_-fuckin'-_sane_!! Who told you that?!"

John's mouth opened to answer, but he stopped to think. How did he know that the others weren't lying? "Adam, Fausto and Maggie," John said cautiously.

"They're lying Scout!! Look," Hellboy pushed John back into the wall and kissed him passionately, "Well?"

John glared. "That proves nothing." Hellboy sighed and picked John up, pressing him into the brick about a foot above the ground. "For the love of God! John Meyers, _I love you_."

Suddenly, John's body froze, and Scout began coughing up blood. Hellboy set him down and stepped back. _Shit! I killed 'im! How the hell did you manage to do that, Hellboy! _He watched helplessly as John collapsed. Then he heard clapping.

Red looked up to see the three demons standing on the rooftops above his head. Adam jumped down and snatched John, hauling him back up with him. "Thank you, demon," Maggie said, grinning.

Red glared at her. "What are you so fuckin' happy about!"

Fausto laughed. "You've just signed your own death warrant you big red dumbass!"

"Say what?"

Adam groaned and rubbed his temples, flaring Red's temper. The demon threw a book down at Hellboy. "Here, give this to your fish freak. He'll be able to tell you what this is all about. Not that it's going to save you." With that the three demons disappeared, taking John with them. Hellboy was at least wise enough to snatch the files as well as the book before he sprinted back to the BPRD study to find Blue.

* * *

"Oh my," Abe breathed as he read the strange writing in the book. Red looked up. "What?!"

"This is very bad. It says here that anyone who sacrifices the heart of Anung Un Rama—you—will get your power, and you'll die."

"So why didn't they just cut his heart out?" Liz asked as she paced in the study. Abe read a little further and answered, "It's metaphorical. It means the one the Anung—I mean, Hellboy—loves. But Red has to _say_ that he loves John."

Red slapped himself in the forehead. "Shit."

Abe and Liz glanced at him. "I take it that you did just that, hmm Red?" Abe asked rhetorically.

"Does it give a location? Any kind of hint where they could be, or when it's going to happen?" Liz sat down on the arm of the stuffed chair Hellboy sat on. His tail curled around her, a sign that Red was anxious. "Shh," Liz said soothingly, "it's going to be okay."

Blue flipped a couple pages. "It has to happen where Red was 'born' on Earth, so that old German church, and it happens on Samhain."

"When?"

Abe glanced at Hellboy. "Halloween. They'll begin to cut John up bit by bit, working up through the five days left until Halloween. Then they're going to slit his throat and/or stab him in the heart."

Liz's face turned a pale green and Hellboy looked horrified. Abe noticed their faces. "Oh, sorry. Too much information."

* * *

The first thing John did when he woke up was lick his lips. His eyes snapped open as he realized they were covered in blood. _What happened? Where am I?_

"God, took him long enough."

John craned his head up as far as he could as he realized he was cuffed down onto some sort of table. Adam, Fausto and Maggie stood around him. "What's going on?"

"Oh, John," Maggie said, smiling, "I lied. We're not your friends. We used you to get to Anung Un Rama."

Surprisingly, John wasn't scared for himself, he thought, _Hellboy_. "What are you going to do with him?"

Fausto arched an eyebrow. "Selfless, ain't cha? We're going to kill you to take his power. In fact," the demon turned to his companions, "Let's start now."

John watched with suffocating terror as Adam flipped his right arm so his wrist was up. Maggie drew a wicked looking dagger and began drawing runes up his arm. John screamed in agony. Even with his new demon-powered pain tolerance, he could tell the runes were meant to inflict pain. The torture seemed to last for hours as Maggie stepped back two minutes later to let the inscription bleed. She ran a finger along John's jaw, making him cringe. "Until tomorrow."

* * *

As Hellboy, Liz and Abe discussed rescue plans; suddenly the stone arm that was wrapped around Liz's waist began to glow. The conversation stopped as they watched Hellboy's hand shrink to match the left one. Liz felt it. "It's flesh," she said. Abe looked worried. "They've already started. With each territory of John's body they cover, you'll become more and more human until you die."

Hellboy stood. "Fuck this! I'm getting us a plane for Germany _right now_." He stormed off in search of a pilot, and as fate would have it, smacked straight into Manning. "Where are you going?!"

Red stepped around him and kept walking. "Getting a plane to Germany. We're saving John!"

Manning's face skipped through the entire scale of red and went straight to purple. "Oh no you're not! I ordered you to forget about Agent Meyers! He is no longer a concern of anyone's!"

Hellboy turned. "Manning, go find a corner and pretend like you're in charge. I'm gettin' that goddamned plane whether or not you let me! Otherwise, I'll _walk_ there, and I'll take all the _main streets_ of all the _major cities_. Me and my big, red, horned, tailed, scary self."

Manning started to say something, but another agent beat him to the chase. "Oh stow it Manning. I'm going with them."

Liz beamed at Clay. The agent returned the gesture and the foursome headed towards the hangars. "Besides," Clay said, "I'm guessing I'm the only one of us who knows how to fly a plane?"

* * *

_Poor John!!_

_Kit_ & Violet


	7. Chapter 7

_Nothing really to say, except we're reaching the end._

_**Warnings: The usual**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the three villains and this plot. (I'm too lazy to write all this)**_

* * *

John realized that he was waking up again and fought it. Whenever he woke up, there was more pain. Both arms and both legs already had the painful runes carved into them and John refused to think where he would be sliced up next.

Unfortunately, he lost his battle for sleep. His eyes opened warily only to see the three demons watching him. "Can't sleep?" Adam asked with false concern. John realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, and figured that this time they were going to kill him for sure. Maggie pulled out her dagger, and began scratching the latest inscription into his torso. John gritted his teeth, refusing to give them the pleasure of seeing him scream. He closed himself into his mind and thought, _Hellboy, wherever you are, get as far away from me as possible. Don't come for me. _

* * *

Abe and Hellboy sat in the back of a truck in a box labeled live cargo. Tomorrow was Halloween, and Boy Scout had been in utter agony for five days. Hellboy could hear him in the corner of his mind, which Abe told him was perfectly normal, now that they were 'bonded'. And with each day, the things that made Hellboy...well, _hellish_, had slowly been disappearing. After his right hand had shrunk to normal size, his horns and tail had disappeared as well. Then his skin color had lightened drastically until it matched Clay's.

Suddenly, Red—who wasn't so red anymore—began to glow. While nothing visible happened, Hellboy felt drained. "There goes my strength, probably," he muttered. "I always wondered what it felt like to be human, but why does it have to happen _now_?"

Clay's voice buzzed from the walkie talkie that sat on the floor of the crate. "We're at the town by the church. It looks like the main road's blocked, I'm going to ask if there's another route."

Hellboy and Abe heard the truck door open and shut. "Damnit Abe," Hellboy said, "Do you think we're going to make it in time to—"

Suddenly, Hellboy was cut off by a thought that paraded in front of his mind. _Hellboy, wherever you are, get as far away from me as possible. Don't come for me._

"Fuck, Abe! John just told me something! He said to leave him behind..." Hellboy frowned, "Bullshit! There's no way we're ditching Scout!"

Liz's voice sounded from the walkie talkie as the two in the back heard the front door shut again. "Of course not. Especially since we just got directions to the old church!"

"Yeah," Clay's voice cut in, "But that road's blocked until 6 pm tomorrow, too. So we have a while to wait."

Hellboy scowled. "We don't have time!"

"We don't have a choice."

* * *

Hellboy, Abe, Liz and Clay walked through the swamp that surrounded the old church. "Geez," Hellboy muttered, "Father never mentioned there being so many damn bushes!"

Finally, the old arched doorway of the church was in sight. Abe looked up at the sky. "The full moon is almost all the way up in the sky. We must hurry."

Hellboy hefted up his Good Samaritan, appalled at how heavy it was now. They snuck through the confusing hallways of the old cathedral until they stood in the doorway of the main hall, where the demons and John were. Hellboy growled; John was strapped to some sort of dais/table thing and didn't look so good. Not only was he already demon-pale, but Hellboy could count his ribs, and he was at least a hundred feet away with human eyesight.

"It's almost time," Adam was saying, looking up and the roofless sky, watching as the moon climbed higher and higher, "Soon we'll be invincible."

The four heroes stepped out of the shadows. "Not if we have anything to say about it."

The three demons didn't look fazed at all. Maggie looked Hellboy up and down and laughed. "Didn't you look like a tomato six days ago?" Red growled.

All of a sudden, Boy Scout seemed to wake up. He locked eyes with Hellboy. "Are you crazy?! Get out of here! They're going to kill you!"

Hellboy tried to smile for the kid, but couldn't quite pull it off. "Speak for yerself. You look like a skeleton. Good thing it's Halloween, huh? You've got a perfect costume."

"Well Hellboy," Adam asked, "Any last words?" The moon rose directly above John, and the three demons and Hellboy began to glow. "Magretha," Fausto snapped, "Now! Do it now!"

And then, just before the knife plunged into John's heart and the light illuminated the cathedral, John screamed, _"I hate him! I hate Anung Un Rama!"_

* * *

_Why does John hate Hellboy? Read and review to find out!!_

_Kit &_ Violet


	8. Chapter 8

_REVIEW OR WE'LL TAKE THIS DOWN!!_

_**Warnings/Disclaimers: The usual**_

* * *

When the blinding light faded, just about everyone's jaws dropped. Hellboy hefted his gun again, and this time it felt just the right weight in his _bright red_ hands. He was back to normal. Magretha, Fausto and Adam looked at each other. "What the hell happened?!" Magretha demanded, "What the hell did you do to the spell?!"

Abe smirked and read something out of the small book Adam had given Hellboy. "It says here, sacrificing Anung Un Rama's heart will only work if the heart _returns the feelings_. Apparently, John figured this out and yelled that he hated Hellboy, which counteracted your spell."

"Which means," Hellboy finished, cocking his gun, "I'm back to my giant, ass-kicking, tomatoey self."

All three demons looked at each other and scattered, but fell to the ground as Hellboy nailed them each in the head. "That takes care of those bastards," he muttered.

"Um, Hellboy," Clay's anxious voice sounded from over by the table, "You might want to come and see this."

A pit of dread settled in Red's stomach as he walked over to where Abe, Liz, and Clay were gathered. John lay on the table, his face frozen in a look of agony. Abe put two fingers on his neck. "There's no pulse," the ichthyo-sapien announced forlornly.

"John saved you, Hellboy," Liz said quietly as Clay began to unstrap the body from the dais, "He said that so you wouldn't be killed. He died alone."

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun!!_

_Kit _& Violet


	9. Chapter 9

_****_

Warnings/Disclaimers: The usual (You ought to know them by now!)

* * *

Hellboy watched from behind a pane of glass as the doctors sealed Boy Scout's body in an extending cabinet in the BPRD's morgue section. The body would be kept under ice until tomorrow, and then they would prepare it for the funeral. Red heard the lock click as the doctors shut the cabinet, and felt Liz's hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry, Red."

Red didn't answer.

* * *

When John woke up, the first thing he thought was, _Aren't I supposed to be dead? _

And then, _Why is it so cold?_

He reached his hands out in front of him, only to have them stop seven inches from his face. Where was he? His fingers found and indent in the top of...wherever he was, and he traced the letters.

MORGUE HOLDING CABINET NUMBER 234

John paled. He was in the morgue section of the BPRD! They thought he was dead, and were keeping him under ice! Boy Scout began to panic, but struggled to get a hold of himself. "If you panic, you're going to run out of air," he told himself.

And he was. He could already feel the oxygen thinning out in the freezing cold cabinet._ I better make this worth it,_ he thought as he sucked in a last breath. And then, he screamed.

* * *

Hellboy was in his room lifting weights to distract himself when the blood-curdling scream echoed through his room. His ears pinpointed it to the west wing of the headquarters. Red dropped the weights and ran.

Liz was in the cafeteria with Clay when they heard it. Both looked at each other and stumbled out of their chairs, sprinting to the west wing.

Abe was wandering in the study when someone's frantic screaming reached his ears. The ichthyo-sapien grabbed his respirator and hurried out the study, running into Clay, Liz, and Hellboy on his way.

The four had been in separate corners of the headquarters, but each had the same thought on their mind.

_John._

* * *

A doctor stopped them in front of the door. "No one is allowed inside." Hellboy hauled the man up by his lapels and shoved him aside. "Fuck you."

As they walked past the rows of holding cabinets, Abe glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. "It's been a minute since he screamed. He's basically out of air."

Hellboy growled. "Don't remind me." He hurried up the two-thirty aisle, finding the one labeled 'John Meyers'. Clay inspected the door. "Shit. It's locked."

Red grunted and grabbed the handle, yanking the cabinet open as the metal groaned. John lay still, and Hellboy thought that they had come too late, but then Scout coughed and sucked in a breath. Liz laughed breathlessly. "We did it! He's alive!"

Hellboy stood frozen as he watched John sit up. The kid's skin had regained some of its human color, and his right eye had returned to its normal color, the other one still blood red. John grinned. "Well, Red, aren't you going to help me up?"

That snapped the demon out of his reverie. He snatched John up and carried him back to his room. "Time ta do what I've been dying to do to ya."

* * *

_Lemon's up next!! _

_Kit &_ Violet


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, here it is, the lemon! Just to let you know, we've started another John/HB story, and we'd love it if you read that one too! Please review and add to favs, and read No Hard Feelings, kay?_

We're still taking request/plot bunnies, so keep leaving us ideas, we'll get to them soon!

_Something tells me we're gonna be in the Hellboy fandom for a long while!!_

_**Warnings: SEX! This is Male/Male, so if you don't like it (Thought I don't know what you'd be doing so far into the story if you didn't like it), go the fuck away. We don't want to hear you bitch. Oh, and there's some swearing.**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and Maggie, Fausto and Adam. **_

* * *

Red backed into his room, kicking his door closed. John wrapped his legs around the demon's waist, his arms resting on Hellboy's shoulders. Hellboy hesitated when they reached his bed. "Y'know, I've never actually done this...well, not with a guy, I mean, but _mmph_!"

John covered Hellboy's lips with his own, shutting the demon up. Immediately, the human parted his lips for Red's tongue, welcoming its exploration. The agent sucked on the thick muscle, shivering at the thought of it working elsewhere on his body. Red pulled away, panting. "Shit, Boy Scout!"

John smirked and pushed Red's chest, making the demon fall back on the bed with the agent straddling him. But it was Red's turn to smirk, with a yelp John was flipped over; a smug Hellboy hovering over him. The demon ripped off the morgue-issued suit, but paused when he saw the scars of the runes on John's chest and arms. "I'm sure those'll heal," John said, noticing Red's gaze, "Or, y'know, I could get plastic surgery..."

Hellboy glared at him. "Like hell you are! You've been through somethin' terrible, Boy Scout, and it's my fault. If I'd been smarter, we coulda done this ages ago." Red looked John in his mismatched eyes; one red, one blue. "So are ya still...?"

"A demon?" John finished, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"So I know whether or not to kill myself. Demons live much longer than humans, so if you died, I'd spend the rest of my life miserable." Hellboy grinned, "And sexless; you're a damn good kisser, Scout."

John sighed playfully and pulled Hellboy's lips to his again. "Time to earn my title."

After another breathtaking kiss, Hellboy trailed his lips down John's jaw, reaching a spot on John's neck and began alternately sucking and nipping the skin there. John groaned obscenely, grabbing the hem of Red's shirt and hauling it off of the demon. Hellboy let him, and sat up to unbuckle his pants and slide them off.

John gaped; Hellboy was huge! The agent shivered at the thought of having _that_ inside him, but realized that even though he was demon now, it would still hurt like hell. Hellboy noticed his gaze and reached over to a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He squirted some on his hand and leaned down to kiss John again; while breaching him with a finger. John flinched, clenching his muscles until the burning passed.

Just then, Hellboy's finger brushed against his prostate and John moaned loudly. Grinning, Hellboy did it again, all the while adding more fingers. When he deemed John stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out, and slathered some lube onto his cock. Red looked down at John, "Ready?" The agent nodded.

Hellboy pushed in quickly, grinding against John's prostate, making the younger man scream in pleasure. Hellboy didn't realize and began to pull out. "W-wait," John panted, "I'm o-okay. Go h-hard now."

Red grinned and set a fast, hard pace. The kid was so tight, Hellboy almost died of pleasure. "So damn tight, Boy Scout."

A ball of pleasure began to curl in John's stomach and he squeezed his eyes shut. "S-so c-close—"

One of Hellboy's hand wrapped around his member, pushing him further over the edge. It took a moment for John to grasp that Hellboy's hands were nowhere near his cock, and that it was Red's tail that was feeling him up. John came at this realization, screaming his release.

Hellboy watched John come, and pounded harder into the agent, his thrusts becoming erratic until he came inside the warm body. Red's elbows felt weak, and he fell to the side. The demon watched as John shakily stood up and walked to the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on, and waited until John came back out, his body glistening with water droplets. Hellboy pulled him down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. "C'mere."

John looked back at him. "How are we going to tell the others?" A rumbling chuckle sounded from Hellboy's chest. "From yer screamin', Scout, I think they already know." Red absently traced a rune on John's arm, and the agent shivered.

Hellboy watched John fall asleep and whispered. "Is it too late for more sex?"

John groaned, laughing. "Shut up, Hellboy."

"Aw, but Scout..." Red whined.

But John was already asleep. Hellboy grinned; there was no way John would ever want to leave again.

* * *

_Le Fin_

_Read, review, add to favs!_

But no flaming or...well you ought to know by now what'll happen.

_Kit &_ Violet


End file.
